Tekken X Dead or Alive
Tekken X Dead or Alive is an fighting game crossover PlayStation 3 game. This game has Featuring Characters from Tekken, Virtua Fighter, and Dead or Alive. The first Arcade release date on August 31, 2009, second release date was October 2, 2009 on PS3 and Xbox 360. Also, This game has a PSP release date on February 1, 2010, and finally The game has a Nintendo 3DS, Wii-U and 2DS release. Note *The Dead or Alive characters use their DOA5 costumes and design and The Tekken Characters use their Tekken 6 costume and design. This means that Dead or Alive 5 costumes and designs came out July 1, 2009, which less than 3 years of September before release date of Dead or Alive 5. Those characters would speak Japanese or English voice by selecting a voice language in the game. *In the 2011 Version of this PS3 game, This games a Sega logo. Endings *Best Ending: If you fight Devil Jin or Devil Raidou, you're getting a 100% conditions. *Normal Ending: If you defeat Heihachi or Dural, you're getting a 70% conditions. Gameplay *Single Play *Team Play *Tag Team Play *Network Matches *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Options Characters Namco Side: *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 1P Attire) (Kasumi's Rival) (Main protagonist in this game not an antagonist in Tekken 2 and 4) *Nina Williams (Tekken) (Her Tekken 6 1P Attire) (Hayabusa's Rival) *Hwoarang (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) (Her Tekken 6 attire) *Craig Marduk (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Kuma II (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Marshall Law (Tekken) (His Tekken 5 attire) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (His Tekken 3 attire) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) (His Soul Calibur IV attire) *Taki (Soul Calibur) (Her Soul Calibur IV attire) *Bruce Irvin (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Heihachi (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) (Main Boss for Dead or Alive character) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) (Her Tekken 6 attire) *Lili (Tekken) (Her Tekken 6 attire) *Ogre (Tekken) (His Tekken 3 attire) (DLC Character) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 1P attire) (Hidden character) *Alisa (Tekken) (Her Tekken 6 attire) *Lars (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Cassandra (Soul Calibur) (Her Soul Calibur 5 attire) *Lei Wulong (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire) *Devil Kazuya (Tekken) (His Tekken 2nd Chance attire) (Genra's Rival) (DLC Character) (Playable on Console Version) *Devil Jin (Tekken) (His Tekken 6 attire with a powers of Jinpachi) (Devil Raidou's Rival) (Final Boss for Dead or Alive character) Dead or Alive Side: *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA5 Design) (Kazuya's Rival) *Ryu Hayabusa (Dead or Alive) (His DOA5 Design) (Asuka's Rival) *Hayate (Dead or Alive) (His DOA5 Design) *Lei Fang (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA4 Design) *Bass (Dead or Alive) (His DOA5 Design) (Marduk's Rival) *Bayman (Dead or Alive) (His DOA4 Design) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) (Her Virtua Fighter 5 Design) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) (His Virtua Fighter 5 Design) *Ein (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA5 Design) *Zack (Dead or Alive) (His DOA5 Design) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) (Her Virtua Fighter 5 design) (Heihachi's Rival) (Main Boss for Tekken character) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA5 Design) (Nina's Rival) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) (Her Virtua Fighter 5 design) (Lili's Rival) *Raidou (Dead or Alive) (His DOA Dimension) (Ogre's Rival) (DLC character) *Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter) (His Virtua Fighter 5 design) (Jin's Rival) (DLC character) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA5 Design) *Elliot (Dead or Alive (His DOA5 Design) *Christine (Dead or Alive) (Her DOA4 Design) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) (His Virtua Fighter 5 design) *Genra (Dead or Alive) (His DOA Demension) (Devil Kazuya's Rival) (Hidden Character) *Devil Raidou (New Character) (After Raidou absorbs the Devil Gene from Jin) (Final Boss for Tekken Character) Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:X-Box 360 Category:2009 Category:Tekken Category:Dead or Alive Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Arcade games Category:2009 Video Games Category:2010 Video Games Category:PSP Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U